Possession
by joyrid3
Summary: Kyo can have everything...except her. KyoxSakuya ONESHOT


**N/A:** KyoxSakuya...why not?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo...deeper...Kyo. Hmm. Sounds nice XD

**Possession**

Kyo was lost.

Lost in the eyes of the woman he could not...would not dominate. The one woman he couldn't be himself with. The only one who had his respect, despite his denial.

_Sakuya._

"Kyo-_sama_..."

Her voice was soft and soothing...like a cold winter wind, when you've suffered from too much heat.

His blood-red eyes turn to her and she sustains his gaze, without appearing flustered or scared. Of course...she already know what's going to happen. He can't stand that.

"What troubles you?" she asks, but he has a hunch that she already knows.

He feels trapped by this small, fragile creature. She's tainted because of her powers, but still so pure. Kyo can't describe it...She's so sad...he wants to make her happy.

But he can't. Only one man can make her happy...and it's not him.

That tears him up inside, makes him want to kill her...to get rid of this weakness.

His hand touches the sword's hilt automatically.

She smiles sadly...her eyes pierce into his own.

"Do it, Kyo-_sama_...If it's by your hand, I won't resist."

There she goes, disarming him again.

_Don't say that! Say you hate me! Say you love Kyoshiro! Say you'll kill me, to get him back!_

Her eyes, still so sad, look at him as if she understood everything. She probably did...her long dark hair waved around her, like a halo, as she shook her head.

"I won't fight you. I am to blame for everything. I deserve to die. So kill me...Kyo-_sama_."

He shuts his eyes, fist tightening on the hilt of his _katana._

_Kill...so easy...I've killed before. Thousands...they all bleed the same. This woman will bleed the same..._

He pulls the sword out, only a little. Her gaze never wavers.

His fingernails pierce into his own flesh. Why can't he do it?

She lowers her head, tears falling down her beautiful face.

He hates it.

He wishes he could something about it...but he's never comforted anyone, much less a woman and he doesn't know what to do.

"Sakuya..." he starts, wanting to touch her, but feeling to dirty to reach something so pure.

She looks at him with teary brown eyes and he feels his heart rhythm accelerating like never before. Not even in mortal danger.

How can he kill someone who doesn't struggle? How can he kill _her_?

She's so fragile...his hand reached her neck, his fist tightening around it.

She lets out a soft gasp and closes her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. Yes, he could crush her so easily. All it took was more pressure...more pressure and she'd be dead. Out of his life...out of both their lives forever. And Kyoshiro would suffer...

His hand won't tighten around her throat. He thinks he wishes it to, but he's not so sure.

He hates himself for his weakness. But he drops her to the ground, admitting it.

Sakuya coughs as she falls on the hard wood. Her small fists tighten.

"Why?! Why, Kyo-_sama_?" she screams, crying.

She wants to die.

"You are not to blame." he finally speaks, looking away from her. He doesn't need to look at her to see the unspoken question.

"_He_ is. I will kill him."

Now he looks at her.

She's startled, frightened. She didn't care about her own life, but now as he talked about _that man_...she's completely changed.

"Which one do you love, Sakuya?" he asks her, his voice cold and composed, like it usually is. Hiding the burning need inside.

She lowers her eyes. Her breath comes in slow pants, but that could be due to the fact that he'd strangled her earlier.

_He's not worthy of your love.._.he thinks. _Neither am I._

"Kyo-_sama._.." she starts and his eyes lock with hers. He hopes for once. Hopes that she would finally be his, and his alone. But nothing's that easy.

"...and Kyoshiro-_sama_..." His eyes darken.

_Damn that man and everything he stood for. _

Sakuya pauses, looking at him. Her small hand finds his...he doesn't resist.

"I can't choose between you!" she tells him with a fierce determination in her eyes. "I love both of you...so much."

He expected the answer. If it were any other woman, he knew he could make her his and only his. He had his ways...and women never complained.

But Sakuya was different. He had never taken her into his bed and neither had Kyoshiro. He knew that for sure. She was innocent, despite of everything she had foreseen. She craved peace and she hated blood shed...

She was everything he was not.

"What about you...Kyo-_sama_? Which one do you love?" she asks in her soft voice.

His crimson eyes pierce into hers.

_Which one...?_

He recalls this other girl...the other one he did not kill. The one with golden hair and green eyes...and small breasts. Yuya...

He didn't love her...although there was something that compelled him to save her every time she was in danger. And she found herself in danger often, that girl.

It wasn't like what he felt for Sakuya. He couldn't talk less of Sakuya...or give her orders. He knew his strength would allow him to, but he couldn't. She was just...different.

And Yuya...he bossed her around, touched her in intimate places as he saw fit and pretty much did what he wanted with her.

For as long as he could remember, he liked it rough. If it was about sex, alcohol or a good fight...he liked it rough. But he couldn't fathom being rough with her...No. If he had her...he'd make her his slowly...gently and passionately. Because Sakuya was like a porcelain doll and he had to be careful not to break her.

_Which one do I love?_ Her question came back into his mind.

Sakuya stood in front of him. So vulnerable and alone...the only thing he wanted...and couldn't fully have.

He smirked, casting all the other thoughts aside.

"You women...are only good for satisfying my needs."

His chest felt heavy, but he had said what he wanted to. Never would a woman have the privilege of thinking he was her toy. Never.

Oddly, Sakuya smiled. His eyes narrowed.

"The incomplete truth, Kyo-_sama_...could very well pass as a lie." she said.

He hated her...the way she saw through him.

"I will leave here...tonight." she changed the subject.

He showed no feeling.

"Do as you please. Your actions don't concern me."

She looked amused for a moment and he thought he'd never seen her more beautiful. Actually, unlike his kind counterpart, he felt the urge to rip off her clothes and make her his right there.

But he controlled himself. He couldn't do that...to her.

"Then...Kyo-_sama_. Until we meet again." she said and got up, heading towards the door.

In a split second, Kyo was in front of her.

Surprise was written all over her face and he savored it fully. Not even someone who could see the future could predict his actions...

She was so close to him...he could feel her body heat. His hand touched her chest, in the area of the heart. He smirked, feeling it beating out of control.

_You're one step away from being mine, Sakuya._

His face leaned closer to hers and he thought her brown eyes, surprised and scared and_ wanting _were the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

Yes, now he would make her his...he would make her forget there even was a Kyoshiro. He knew how to satisfy a woman.

But she pulled away from him, suddenly and fled. The door slid behind her and Kyo remained still...realizing he had once again been so close...and yet so far from having her.

His fist hit the wooden door, causing it to crack.

One person...one _woman_ that he could not bend to his will. And oddly, the only one he wanted more than life itself.

**A/N:** Yay! I don't know that much about the relationship between Kyo and Sakuya so please tell me your opinion! Review, criticize, flame, whatever! XD


End file.
